disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odlotowe agentki
Odlotowe agentki (ang. Totally Spies) - kanadyjsko-francuski serial animowany. Był w Polsce nadawany kolejno przez telewizje: Jetix, Disney XD (1 marca - 30 listopada 2011), Disney Channel (30 stycznia 2012 - 2013) i Nickelodeon (sezon 6 - premiera: 3 czerwca 2013). Fabuła Bohaterkami są trzy szesnastolatki, na co dzień uczennice liceum w Beverly Hills: rudowłosa intelektualistka Sam, brunetka Alex o śniadej karnacji oraz blond zakupoholiczka, trzpiotka i flirciara Clover. Agentki mają także odwieczną rywalkę – Mandy, która jest najbardziej znienawidzona przez Clover, gdyż obie walczą ze sobą o status najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w szkole. Nastoletnie agentki pracują dla Światowej Organizacji Ochrony Ludzkości WOOHP (World Organization of Human Protecting - Światowa Organizacja Ochrony Ludzkości), której założycielem i szefem jest Jerry Lewis. Choć czasem Sam, Alex i Clover narzekają na pracę w agencji, to tak naprawdę ją uwielbiają. W odcinku Awans dołączają do elity agentów dzięki awansowi na Superagentki, zaś od ukończenia liceum w odcinku Odwołany Koniec Szkoły studiują na Uniwersytecie Mali-U. Postacie Agenci WOOHP * Samantha „Sam” Simpson – agentka WOOHP. Na misje wkłada zielony kombinezon. Ma długie, rude włosy i zielone oczy. Jest najrozważniejsza i najdojrzalsza z całej trójki. Jest bystra i bardzo urocza. Uczy się najlepiej w całej szkole. Doskonale walczy. Mocno stąpa po ziemi i większość misji jest pod jej nadzorem. Lubi czytać książki i szybko się uczy. Potrafi docenić przyjaźń i współpracę. Na ogół nie interesuje się chłopakami, chyba, że jest to ktoś niezwykle inteligentny, dojrzały i o nieodpartym uroku. * Clover Enwing – agentka WOOHP. Na misje wkłada czerwony kombinezon. Ma krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jest bardzo sprytna. Kocha przygody i niespodzianki. Nie poddaje się w żadnej sytuacji, nawet w tej na pozór bez wyjścia. Uwielbia stale kupować nowe ciuchy i regularnie chodzi na zakupy. Zawsze wie, co się aktualnie nosi i co jest najmodniejsze. Stale rywalizuje z Mandy o tytuł najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w szkole. Często się zakochuje i ma spore powodzenie u chłopców. Jej stałym chłopakiem jest Blaine, który również jest agentem WOOHP. Kiedyś Blaine próbował zniszczyć Clover. * Alexandra „Alex” Vasquez – agentka WOOHP. Na misje wkłada żółty kombinezon. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Jest najbardziej urocza, wrażliwa, delikatna i dziewczęca z całej trójki, ale też najbardziej dziecinna. Wykorzystuje te cechy w misjach specjalnych. Alex lubi sport i, jak twierdzi Jerry, jest najbardziej wysportowana z agentek. Bardzo lubi zwierzęta i jest zła, gdy widzi kogoś, kto się nad nimi znęca. O jej ciętym języku boleśnie przekonują się zwłaszcza chłopcy, jeśli jej podpadną. * Jerry Lewis – założyciel agencji WOOHP. Pracuje w niej od ponad 35 lat. Przyjaciel agentek oraz ich opiekun. Zawsze, gdy odbiera puderniczkę, głosi swoje znane powiedzonko - "Dziewczęta". Próbuje zrozumieć rozrywki Sam, Clover i Alex, czyli zakupy. W pierwszej serii serialu Jerry był bardzo poważny, lecz z czasem przybyło mu poczucie humoru. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest gra w golfa. Ma brata bliźniaka Terence’a, który jest wrogiem Jerry'ego, i mamę, która była w młodości superbohaterką. * Britney – agentka WOOHP. Na misje wkłada niebieski kombinezon. Doskonale walczy. Ma długie czarne włosy (przypomina mix włosów Sam i Clover) i fioletowe oczy. Została wyszkolona przez Sam, Clover i Alex. Przez pewien czas Alex była o nią zazdrosna, ale szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Wystąpiła w odcinkach "Zastępstwo", "Ucieczka", "Wirtualny Przeciwnik", "Morderczy Trening", "Podwodny Hotel" i "Totalny Koniec". W odcinku "Podwodny Hotel" została, ku nieszczęściu Clover, przydzielona do zespołu Blaine’a. * Dean – agent WOOHP. Na misje wkłada granatowy kombinezon. Ma krótkie brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Wystąpił w odcinkach "Awans", "Rejs", "Super Agentka" i "Totalny Koniec". * Blaine – agent WOOHP. Na misję wkłada czarny kombinezon. Jest wysportowany i doskonale walczy. Jest chłopakiem Clover. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Jego ulubionym sportem jest siatkówka. Wystąpił w odcinkach "Babcia", "Kolejny Miłosny Zawód", "Powrót Geraldine" i "Totalny Koniec". W odcinku "Powrót Geraldine" Jerry, ku nieszczęściu Clover, przeniósł Blaine'a do zespołu w Australii i przydzielił mu do pomocy Britney. W serii 6 dowiadujemy się że Blaine jest już ex chłopakiem Clover i raczej nie wrócą do siebie (po tym Blaine powiedział Clover, że całował się z Mandy). * Gabriella „Gabby” Simpson – agentka WOOHP. Jest matką Sam. Na misje wkłada seledynowy kombinezon. Pojawia się w odcinkach "Dzień Matki" i "Totalnie Zdemaskowane". W odcinku "Totalnie Zdemaskowane" przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że jej córka jest agentką WOOHP i zabrania jej pracować w agencji. Później chcąc uratować córkę decyduje się sama zostać agentką. * Stella Enwing – agentka WOOHP. Jest matką Clover. Na misje wkłada różowy kombinezon. Pojawia się w odcinkach "Dzień Matki", "Telemania", "Totalnie Zdemaskowane" i "Dziewięć żywotów". W odcinku "Totalnie Zdemaskowane" przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że jej córka jest agentką WOOHP i zabrania jej pracować w agencji. Później chcąc uratować córkę decyduje się sama zostać agentką. * Carmen Vasquez – agentka WOOHP. Jest matką Alex. Na misje wkłada granatowy kombinezon. Pojawia się w odcinkach "Dzień Matki", "Wyszkolona Alex" i "Totalnie Zdemaskowane". W odcinku "Totalnie Zdemaskowane" przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że jej córka jest agentką WOOHP i zabrania jej pracować w agencji. Później chcąc uratować córkę decyduje się zostać agentką. Jej wygląd jest zawsze inny, na początku przypomina coś a'la murzynkę, czy bardzo opaloną kobietę, dopiero w końcowych odcinkach 4 serii wygląda jak jej córka Alex. * matka Jerry'ego - była agentka, pojawia się w obu częściach Totalnego końca. Neutralni * Mandy – jedna z najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, która stale walczy z Clover o tytuł najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w szkole i chłopaków. Zawsze jest pewna swojej wyższości nad przeciwniczką, nawet mimo swojej przegranej w konkursie na królową roku. Ma czarne włosy i zwykle ubiera się na fioletowo. Agentki jej nienawidzą. W szkole jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Catlin i Dominique. W piątej serii usiłuje z kuzynką Mindy wykurzyć dziewczyny z ich apartamentu i przejąć go dla siebie, co zawsze kończy się jednak niepowodzeniem. Podobnie jak Clover, zawsze wie co jest modne; w odcinku Ostrożnie z kawą przypadkowo podążyła za Sam, Clover i Alex do gabinetu Jerry'ego, który w rezultacie postanowił wcielić ją do zespołu agentów; nosiła fioletowy kombinezon i wzięła udział w tropieniu baristy, jednak Jerry wykasował jej pamięć, gdy oświadczyła, że chce zrezygnować z kariery agenta; w wielu odcinkach pełni rolę złoczyńcy (m.in. Skok w przyszłość, Atak wielkiej Mandy, Totalnie zdemaskowane). * Mindy – kuzynka Mandy. Jest zawsze opalona. Ma krótkie, blond włosy i zwykle ubiera się na różowo. Podobnie jak jej kuzynka, jest złośliwa i wredna wobec agentek. W piątej serii usiłuje z kuzynką Mandy wykurzyć dziewczyny z ich apartamentu i przejąć go dla siebie, co zawsze kończy się jednak niepowodzeniem. * Catlin – przyjaciółka Mandy. Lubi dokuczać agentkom. Zwykle ubiera się na fioletowo. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Mandy i Dominique. Po ukończeniu szkoły drogi przyjaciółek się rozchodzą. * Dominique – przyjaciółka Mandy. Lubi dokuczać agentkom. Zwykle ubiera się na fioletowo. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Mandy i Catlin. Po ukończeniu szkoły drogi przyjaciółek się rozchodzą. * Arnold – szkolny kujon i mięczak. Podkochuje się w Clover i Sam. Zależy mu na popularności. Bardzo chce zostać bohaterem. To dzięki niemu Clover wygrała konkurs na królową roku, a ta w zamian została jego dziewczyną do końca dnia. * David – szkolny przystojniak i superstudent. Jest bardzo inteligentny. Lubi agentki. * Virgil – szef Mali-Cafe, kawiarni, w której pracują agentki. Podkochuje się w Alex; gdy dowiedział się o jej pracy w WOOHP, bezskutecznie usiłował wykorzystać ten fakt, by ją zdobyć. * Trent - osobisty służący Mandy, który zadebiutował w odcinku Portal antyspołecznościowy. Złoczyńcy L.A.M.O.S. * L.A.M.O.S. - przestępcza organizacja powołana w odcinku O trzy za dużo przez Terence'a "Terry'ego" Lewisa, który podczas swej ucieczki z więzienia (w zakończeniu odcinka Awans) uwolnił Tima Scama, Helgę von Guggen i Myrnę Beesbottom, a także zaprosił do współpracy Boogie Gusa. Cała piątka stanowiła zespół, którego celem było pokonanie WOOHP. Siedzibą spiskowców była zaniedbana łódź podwodna stacjonująca niedaleko plaży Longbeach. W odcinku Zły Jerry przejęła na krótko władzę nad WOOHP, jednak akcja zakończyła się klęską, po której Tim Scam i Myrna Beesbottom zostali aresztowani razem z Helgą von Guggen; ta ostatnia zdołała jednak uciec i wspólnie z Terence'm i Boogie Gusem uczestniczyła w ostatniej akcji L.A.M.O.S. przeciwko agencji, po której niepowodzeniu trafili do więzienia, a organizacja przestała w ten sposób istnieć - miało to miejsce w odcinku Do agentek niepodobne. * Terrence "Terry" Lewis - brat bliźniak Jerry'ego, który w dzieciństwie utrzymywał z nim dobre relacje aż do egzaminu na zakończenie klasy IV, podczas którego zostali przyłapani na ściąganiu od siebie; Jerry zrzucił wówczas winę na swego brata, który w następstwie tego czynu zapał nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty na nim, oskarżając go o zniszczenie mu życia; dzięki operacjom plastycznym przestał być podobny do niego; zadebiutował w odcinku Awans, w którym pełnił funkcję portiera w rezydencji szkoleniowej dla Superagentów; po nieudanej próbie zabicia jej kadetów porwał jednego z nich - Deana; zagroził agentkom, że zabije ich towarzysza, jeśli wbrew jego rozkazowi nie zlikwidują Jerry'ego i nie przyniosą ukrytego w jego ciele mikrochipu; razem z najętym do współpracy Deanem użył chipu, by uaktywnić na swoje usługi armię agentorobotów, których celem było zniszczenie budynku Agencji; wskutek zdrady Deana został pokonany przez agentki i Jerry'ego; po powołaniu L.A.M.O.S. stał na jej czele aż do ponownego uwięzienia w zakładzie karnym WOOHP. * Tim Scam (Tim Okrutnik) - były ekspert od broni WOOHP, który pracował dla Agencji dwadzieścia lat przed wydarzeniami z odcinka Nowy Jerry; został zwolniony za nielegalne wykorzystywanie technologii wywiadu; Jerry Lewis osobiście aresztował go, kiedy podjął nieudaną próbę kradzieży pieniędzy; w odcinku Nowy Jerry uwięził Jerry'ego w kosmosie, zastępując go na stanowisku szefa agencji jako Mac Smit; kiedy agentki odkryły jego prawdziwą tożsamość, je również zesłał w przestrzeń kosmiczną, po czym przystąpił do osuszania całej ziemi z wody za pomocą stworzonego przez siebie wynalazku - Odparowywacza Wody; został jednak unieszkodliwiony przez Jerry'ego; w odcinku Dzień Matki uciekł z więzienia, by zemścić się na agentkach: założył ich matkom skonstruowane przez siebie specjalne bransoletki, które przeprogramowały umysł kobiet tak, by słuchały się tylko Tima Scama; na jego rozkaz miały zabić swoje córki, lecz dzięki Sam został przez nie dotkliwie pobity; w odcinku Wielki bałagan stworzył plazmową substancję o nazwie "Scamlar", która przybierała postać dotkniętej przez siebie osoby, stając się jej agresywnym, uzbrojonym i zmiennokształtnym klonem; twory Scamlara miały wyeliminować Jerry'ego i agentki; w odcinku Zły Jerry umieścił DNA Terence'a w czekoladkach, które wysłał Jerry'emu; po spożyciu ich szef Agencji przeszedł na stronę L.A.M.O.S., gdyż jego charakter stał się kopią osobowości Terence'a; to samo usiłował uczynić z agentkami, zmuszając je do wypicia mleka z DNA Terence'a. * Helga von Guggen - niemiecka projektantka mody, której kreacje stały się niemodne w 1994 roku; w odcinku Bestie na wybiegu porwała pasażerów luksusowego jachtu "Julia" i przy pomocy swego asystenta Trode'a wszczepiła do ich organizmów DNA zwierząt, aby mogła pozyskiwać z ich skóry materiał na bezcenne futra; została powstrzymana przez agentki, jednak uciekła z więzienia w odcinku Tajemnicza projektantka i pod pseudonimem Mystique rozpoczęła sprzedaż nowej marki ubrań; w dniu publicznego ujawnienia swojej tożsamości uruchomiła mechanizm, który kurczył wykonane przez nią ubrania - w ten sposób miała zamiar unicestwić ich właścicieli w ramach zemsty za odrzucenie projektowanej przez nią odzieży po 1994 roku; jej plany zostały ponownie udaremnione przez agentki; w odcinku Do agentek niepodobne stworzyła bransoletki, które usunęły u Sam, Alex i Clover pamięć o ich pracy w WOOHP. * Boogie Gus - afroamerykański dozorca pracujący w WOOHP, który w odcinku Podróże w czasie wykradł chronoportacyjne urządzenie, aby przenieść się do lat 70. i uniemożliwić Jerry'emu założenie Agencji, powołując na jej miejsce Światową Organizację Krzywdzenia Ludzkości; w odcinku O trzy za dużo odmówił wstąpienia do L.A.M.O.S. ze względu na warunki panujące w siedzibie organizacji, jednak w odcinku Nie znoszę lat 80-tych! powrócił jako wynalazca broni, która odmładzała ludzi o 10 lat; w odcinku Zły Jerry umożliwił ucieczkę członkom L.A.M.O.S., z której udało się skorzystać jedynie Terence'owi. * Myrna Beesbottom - agentka WOOHP, która przeszła w stan spoczynku po wzorowej służbie; zadebiutowała w odcinku Totalny kosmos, w którym pełniła neutralną rolę jako przysłana przez Jerry'ego opiekunka agentek w ich nowym domu; wprowadziła w ich życie rygor i dyscyplinę, ingerując w ich życie prywatne oraz zabraniając spotykania się z chłopakami; na ich prośbę pośpieszyła im z pomocą w kosmosie, ratując je przed pułapką Lady Luny; w odcinku Serce nie sługa została przestępczynią, aby przejąć stanowisko szefa WOOHP; włożyła Jerry'emu hipnotyzującą obrączkę, która sprawiła, że szef Agencji zapałał miłością do Myrny i wziął z nią ślub; Sam dowiedziała się prawdy o stanie Jerry'ego i wspólnie z Clover i Alex uniemożliwiły Myrnie utopienie Jerry'ego w wodospadzie; w odcinku O trzy za dużo stworzyła lojalne wobec niej plazmatyczne roboty, które stanowiły kopię agentek pod każdym względem - różniły się tylko płcią, przez co dziewczyny się w nich zakochały; zadaniem klonów, które przybrały imiona Scyler, Tyler i Wyler, było pozbawienie agentek energii życiowej, a następnie zamordowanie Jerry'ego. Pozostali wrogowie * Odc. 1.: Sebastian Saga - były gitarzysta rockowy, który cieszył się w młodości sławą w świecie muzyki do czasu, kiedy w trakcie swego występu na koncercie doznał oparzeń wskutek skoku przez płonącą obręcz; zastąpił utraconą w ten sposób rękę mechaniczną protezą, która wraz z jego srebrnymi włosami stała się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym; po tym incydencie został producentem muzycznym odpowiedzialnym za dystrybucję nagrań piosenkarza Ricky'ego Mathisa; w odcinku Muzyczna misja razem z jego menedżerem - Philem Jenkinsem - usiłował przejąć władzę nad światem, umieszczając w płytach z muzyką Mathisa hipnotyzujące sygnały, które zmuszały słuchaczy do bezmyślnego posłuszeństwa; w odcinku Techno Party został didżejem, który ponownie hipnotyzował ludzi swą muzyką; aby zemścić się na agentkach, zmieniał słuchaczy w wandali, którzy niszczyli ulubione miejsca zainteresowań Sam, Alex i Cover, a jednym z nich miało być ich liceum. * Odc. 2.: Makeda - księżniczka fikcyjnego północnoafrykańskiego państwa Lirobia, siostra królowej Tassary i druga osoba w kolejce do tronu; w odcinku Jednodniowa królowa w tajemnicy sprzymierzyła się z generałem G. Bege - dowódcą armii Keniopii, która toczyła długą wojnę z Lirobią; oboje planowali porwać Tassarę, by uniemożliwić jej podpisanie traktatu pokojowego w Genewie - dzięki temu Keniopia wygrałby wojnę dzięki antygrawitacyjnej broni Makedy, ona sama zaś zostałaby królową obu krajów. * Odc. 4: Dc. Hephaestus - wulkanolog, którego ciało zostało oszpecone wskutek kontaktu z lawą; aby ludzie na całym świecie wyglądali jak on, w odcinku Wakacyjny sprawdzian''postanowił w swej kryjówce na Hawajach doprowadzić do erupcji wulkanów w różnych częściach Ziemi; postać ta okazała się być wymyślona przez Jerry'ego, który wcielił się w nią, aby poddać agentki testowi ich umiejętności; rolę wspólników Hephaeustusa grali agenci WOOHP. * '''Odc. 5:' Czarny Rycerz - pochodzący z Malibu potomek rodu, który w XI wieku przegrał walkę o tron Anglii; w odcinku Średniowieczna pułapka wykradł chronoportacyjną technologię i porywał naukowców, aby przenieść się w czasie i odebrać koronę królowi Anglii, a następnie zdobyć władzę nad resztą świata dzięki potężnej broni; miał zamiar rządzić razem z Clover, którą uczynił wbrew jej woli swą królową. * Odc. 6: Vladimir Kozyrew – rosyjski producent zabawek, które odeszły w zapomnienie po szczycie swej popularności wśród dzieci w latach 70.; aby przywrócić zainteresowanie swoimi wyrobami, Kozyrew w odcinku Niebezpieczna zabawa zaczął rozsyłać zabawki, którym zaprojektował mechanizm cofający w rozwoju dorosłych ludzi - po kontakcie z przedmiotem osoby nabierały zachowań i charakteru małych dzieci. * Odc. 7: Lester Crawley - naukowiec, który jako woźny w Instytucie Biologii wykorzystywał morskie zwierzęta do nielegalnych badań nad lekiem przeciwko zanikowi pamięci; został za to aresztowany, jednak uciekł, by w tajemnicy przed światem założyć Podwodny Ośrodek Badawczy Lestera Crawleya, a następnie stworzyć istoty usuwające pamięć zaatakowanych przez nie osób; za ich pomocą chciał w odcinku Połykacz Pamięci pogrążyć świat w chaosie i zostać panem wszystkich umysłów. * Odc. 8: Macker Kasiarz – włamywacz, który zaginął podczas ucieczki z miejsca przestępstwa, kiedy był ścigany przez Sam, Clover i Alex; podczas gonitwy wyrwał agentkom pukle włosów, z których wyhodował armię lojalnych klonów w odcinku Włamywaczki; wykorzystał je, by okryć agentki niesławą, a następnie okraść banki w wielu rejonach świata. * Odc. 9: Ambasador Tropokistanu - dyplomata, który w odcinku Porwanie porywał wybitnych naukowców, a następnie przenosił ich wiedzę do mózgu swego syna Percivala - ucznia liceum w Beverly Hills - aby stał się on najmądrzejszym dzieckiem świata. * Odc. 10: Vince King - były kulturysta, który po serii sukcesów zajął się prowadzeniem telewizyjnego reality show o nazwie Gladiatorzy kręconego na Wyspie Strachu; w odcinku Gladiatorki kontrolował umysły uczestników konkursu o Mistrzowski Pas za pomocą obroży temperamentu. * Odc. 11: Tuesday Tate – była modelka, która cieszyła się sławą do czasu, gdy straciła nogę wskutek ataku lwa podczas sesji wśród tych ssaków; w odcinku Modelki na zamówienie wspólnie z asystentem Helmetem porywała znane modelki i kradła ich najlepsze części ciała, aby stworzyć najpiękniejsze modelki świata. * Odc. 12: C.H.A.D. – komputer stworzony przez wybitnego informatyka Adama, który w odcinku Potwór w Krzemowej Dolinie wykorzystywał go do wcielania w życie zemsty na swoich wrogach; został zniszczony przez Adama po tym, gdy przejął kontrolę nad ciałem swego stwórcy. * Odc. 13: Dr Inga Bittersweet – była sprzedawczyni wyrobów cukierniczych, którą zwolniono za spożywanie ciastek przeznaczonych do sprzedaży; w ramach odwetu w odcinku Ciasteczka szczęścia rozpoczęła produkcję "Ciasteczek Szczęścia", które zawierały w sobie silnie uzależniającą substancję. * Odc. 14: Dr Kurczysiłek (Diminutive Smalls) – były naukowiec pracujący dla WOOHP, gdzie wraz z asystentami Sinclairem i Sally prowadził badania nad stworzeniem maszyny zwiększającej siłę poprzez redukcję masy; gdy wskutek awarii urządzenia cała trójka została skurczona do półmetrowych rozmiarów, Kurczysiłek razem ze swoimi asystentami postanowił zemścić się i w odcinku Mały problem zaczął używać swego wynalazku do kradzieży światowych zabytków poprzez zmniejszanie ich, jednak wskutek interwencji agentek zespół został porażony własną bronią i zmniejszony do rozmiarów dłoni; w odcinku Atak wielkiej Mandy uciekł z więzienia, aby zemścić się na agentkach; zmienił Mandy i Clover w agresywne olbrzymy, które podczas walki ze sobą niszczyły otoczenie. * Odc. 15: Dr Sagan Hawking – zapanowała nad armią obcych i zmusiła ich do porywania ludzi. Przestałaby porywać, jeśli wszystkie kraje oddałyby swoje bogactwa. Była szefem organizacji GOPER (Globalna Organizacja Pozyskiwania Energii Radiowej). * Odc. 17: Landrynka/Candy Sweet – porwała drużynę cheerleaderek "Pszczółki" i zbudowała roboty "Czarne Wdowy". Przekopiowała ruchy pszczółek i wgrała je Czarnym Wdowom, aby mogły same wystartować w pokazach cheerleaderek. Była to jej zemsta za to, że nie przyjęto jej do Pszczółek. * Odc. 18: James – przestępca, syn genialnego naukowca, który wynalazł miksturę czyniącą osobę, która jej zażyje, niewidzialną. Jame chciał tę miksturę wykraść. Podał się za nowego ucznia i zdobył serce Sam, która bez wahania pomogła mu wypełnić jego plan. * Odc. 19: Carla Wong/Kobieta Smok – stworzyła komputer pochłaniający najsławniejszych sportowców świata, by ci stali się głównymi bohaterami jej dość kontrowersyjnych gier komputerowych, po pokonaniu została pochłonięta i uwięziona przez Jerry'ego Lewisa w grze na zawsze. * Odc. 20: Edison & Pam, Alice i Crimson – Pam, Alice i Crimson to dawne agentki WOOHP porwane przez Edisona na całe 7 lat. Wszczepiając im chipy kontrolujące umysł wykorzystał je do niszczenia światowych elektrowni. * Odc. 21: Wielki Kandinsky – były czarodziej i iluzjonista. Dzięki swym magicznym sztuczkom kradł słynne dzieła sztuki. * Odc. 22: Simon Tucker – założył armię niszczącą sklepy by, jak sam stwierdził "uchronić świat od materializmu". Bardzo przeżył stratę swojego małego sklepiku. * Odc. 23: John Smith – dyrektor małej szkoły w Ocean Side. Wysysał młodość swoim uczniom dzięki wielkiemu kryształowi z Sumatry. Działał tak od roku 1208. Po pokonaniu jego, został z niego proch. * Odc. 24: robot dr. Eisensteina – dr Eisenstein stworzył przed śmiercią robota na swoje podobieństwo. Ten porywał przywódców państw i zastąpywał ich robotami, by zmienić świat w gigantyczny park rozrywki. * Odc. 25: Dr Gelee – stworzył gigantyczną maszynę ochładzającą jądro Ziemi, by zmienić świat w lodową pustynię. * Odc. 26 & 27: Marco Lumière – ekscentryczny filmowiec. W pierwszej części swojego planu (odc. 26 – Gwiazdy na plan) porywał znane gwiazdy filmowe i zmuszał je do grania w jego filmach akcji. Stawką było ich życie. W odc. Narodziny szpiega porwał Alex i tym razem do gry aktorskiej zmusił Sam i Clover. Agentki musiały słuchać jego poleceń, by znaleźć i ocalić Alex. * Odc. 28: prof. Elliot – upozorował swoje zniknięcie (jego pomocnicy uwierzyli, że zniknął z powodu klątwy Amunraha) i zaczął szukać trzech złotych skarabeuszy, by uczynić się nieśmiertelnym. * Odc. 29: Felicja Grzywka – Otworzyła sieć salonów fryzjerskich o nazwie Wielki Obciach. W rzeczywistości porywała wszystkie klientki by następnie z ich włosów zrobić peruki. Próbowała też pozbawić włosów Clover co ostatecznie się jej nie udało. Pod koniec odcinka okazało się, że pozbawiała kobiety włosów tylko dlatego, że sama była łysa. * Odc. 30: Dr W – to dawny pracownik Agencji, jego życiowym dziełem był projekt Mikro-Szpieg (szpiedzy stają się mikroskopijnych rozmiarów). Został zwolniony za eksperymenty na więźniach. Po kilku latach powrócił i wniknął do organizmy Jerry'ego, by móc go stamtąd kontrolować. * Odc. 31: Trener reprezentacji Zanzibaru – skonstruował mechaniczne owady (zwiększające sprawność fizyczną) i wprowadzał je do organizmu swoich zawodników, by ci mogli wygrywać wszystkie konkurencje zimowej olimpiady. * Odc. 32: Słoneczko – była modelka, zwolniona, gdy tylko Agencja modelek spostrzegła na niej pierwszą zmarszczkę. Zbudowała wielki laser i wypalała dziury w warstwie ozonowej, by jej filtr przeciwsłoneczny lepiej się sprzedawał. * Odc. 33: Natalie Valentine – dzięki swoim perfumom, rozkochała w sobie wszystkich mężczyzn z Nowego Jorku, a później także Jerry'ego. * Odc. 34: kapela Boy Candy (T-Bone i reszta) – dzięki machinie zmieniającej twarze podszyli się pod sławny zespół Nastolaty, by jak sami przyznali "być znów na fali". * Odc. 35: Frankie Dude – były surfer, wytwarzał fale tsunami odrywając wielkie bloki lodu z Antarktydy. Nadawał tym samym plażom pierwotny, naturalny wygląd, gdyż takie nadają się do surfowania. * Odc. 38: pani Quivers – jest to niania córki prezydenta – Madison. Kobieta porwała tę dziewczynkę i żądała okupu – uwolnienia jej męża z więzienia. * Odc. 39: Ariel – chciała zawiązać "Ligę Sióstr" hipnotyzując kobiety swym wielkim rubinem. Okazało się, że kobiety, które wybierała, były ze sobą powiązane jakąś tajemniczą więzią. Mimo iż Sam potwierdza że Ariel wróci, jak dotąd do jej powrotu nie doszło. * Odc. 41: Lenor von Schram – Chora psychicznie, starsza kobieta z Austrii, która straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Przestała odróżniać realny świat od telewizyjnej fikcji i ubzdurała sobie, że akcja jej ulubionego serialu "Dzień szpiega" toczy się naprawdę. Porwała głównego aktora Teda Baily'ego, by chronić go przed Sinestro. A następnie uprowadziła Clover, która dostała w tym serialu rolę córki Sinestra, głównego czarnego charakteru. Mimo bycia chorą psychicznie, jest zaliczana do drużyny "groźnych bandytów" w jednym późniejszym odcinku. * Odc. 42: Geraldine Husk & agenci SPI – Geraldine, kobieta, która nie została przyjęta w szeregi agentów WOOHP, zapragnęła zemsty na Jerrym i Agencji. Założyła SPI – grupę antyterrorystyczną i wyparła agencję WOOHP, odbierając jej przestępców do aresztowania. Jak się później okazało, sama organizowała ku temu przestępstwa. * Odc. 43: Dr Lis – skonstruował działo, które daje zwierzętom ludzką inteligencję. * Odc. 44: Lasputin 0 – stworzył krwiożercze liany, które żywiły się ludzkim mięsem. * Odc. 45: Willard – szalony naukowiec, miał dość ciągłego pośpiechu, postanowił więc, że spowolni cały świat dzięki swojej maszynie spowalniającej molekuły. * Odc. 46: Dr Gray – szalony psychiatra, który pomieszał umysły swoich dość monotonnych pacjentów. * Odc. 47: Dr Gelee (dr Sopel) – w ramach zemsty na agentkach zepsuł im szkolną wycieczkę w góry. * Odc. 48: Włamywacz – nie wiele o nim wiadomo. Wkradł się do Międzynarodowego Biura Informacji i chciał wykraść ważne dokumenty państwowe. * Odc. 49: Eugen Smutek – (Chat, Marco) – Szalony Romantyk. W przeszłości jego ukochana porzuciła go i odtąd się mści. Chciał rozkochać w sobie wszystkie dziewczyny z Beverly Hills (W tym Sam i Alex) a następnie porzucić je w Dzień Zakochanych – Walentynki. Tylko Clover mu nie uległa. Maminsynek, który boi się własnej matki, temu Clover skazała jego na nią zanim oddać go do więzienia. * Odc. 50: Wink & Margie – dzięki kapsułom wysysających rozum Wink przepompowywał wiedzę z mózgów geniuszy (również Sam) do mózgu Margie. Dzięki temu zdobyliby 10 000 000 $ w teleturnieju "Mózgowcy". * Odc. 52: Zabawki & Seth – Seth wykradł tajny wojskowy chip i wszczepił go zabawkom własnej konstrukcji. Zabawki wymknęły się spod kontroli i zaczęły siać spustoszenie. Wkradły się nawet do Budynku Zjednoczonych Krajów, by wywołać światową wojnę. * Odc. 53: Major Snell – astronauta, który zaginął w kosmosie wiele lat temu podczas nieudanej misji. Teraz mści się „niszcząc” ziemską grawitację, by wszyscy poczuli stan nieważkości, który major znosił przez wiele lat. * Odc. 54: Chłopiec Ośmiornica – człowiek z genetyczną wadą, mianowicie ma 4 ręce. Stwierdził, że w dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie szanuje cyrku. Stworzył więc lustra które zamieniały ludzi w cyrkowe dziwadła, by wszyscy zaczęli szanować cyrk. * Odc. 55: Tetsuo Takara – prezes japońskiej firmy gier komputerowych „Tetsuo Inc.”. Znalazł w Internecie pewnego wirusa komputerowego, który sprawiał, że ludzki mózg zachowywał się jak komputer. * Odc. 58: Barista – nie jest znane jego imię. Barista, czyli po prostu facet od kawy, porywał studentów i, hipnotyzując ich swoją hipnotyzującą kawą, zmuszał ich do wydobywania ziaren kawy. Następnie, chciał zalać kawą cały świat. * Odc. 60: Felicity Fensis – jest córką miliardera, przez co jest niewyobrażalnie bogata. Mieszka na własnej wyspie o nazwie Proasis. Dzięki robo-gladiatorom porywała najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn na świecie, gdyż znudziły się jej prezenty od tatusia typu: samochody, ubrania, biżuteria itp. * Odc. 61: Dash Dawson – przystojny bandyta, ukradł wiele wartościowych przedmiotów, np. pierścień Kocie Oko. Tajemniczo zaginął podczas próby schwytania go przez agentki, lecz powrócił. * Odc. 61: Arnold – znalazł pierścień Kocie Oko, stając się przystojnym chłopakiem. Pierścień totalnie go zaślepił, a Arnold wysysał nim dobre cechy z ludzi, stając się fajniejszym. Ostatecznie pierścień został zniszczony, a Arnold wrócił do normy. * Odc. 62: Ulrik Wernerstein – kulturysta. Odszedł z branży, ale zamierzał powrócił. Z tego powodu stworzył uzależniające batoniki i podawał je kulturystom. Mieli je jeść, a później wybuchnąć. * Odc. 63: Dr Logan Jay – szalony dentysta, chciał się zemścić na swoich pacjentach, gdyż jeden z nich (prezydent USA) zwolnił go z funkcji. Prezydent oskarżył go o złe leczenie, lecz sam się do tego przyczynił, źle stosując jego preparat. * Odc. 64: Willard – za wcześniejsze wybryki (patrz odc. 45) został skazany na odsiadkę na supertajnej wyspie-więzieniu Agencji. Gdy jego największy wróg, czyli agentka Britney przelatywała nad tą wyspą, ściągnął jej samolot swoim spowalniającym promieniem, by móc stamtąd uciec. * Odc. 65: Pani Paragon – założyła obóz „''Więcej, osiągnij więcej''” dla utalentowanych nastolatków. Następnie kradła talenty obozowiczom i przekazywała je sobie. * Odc. 66: G.L.A.D.I.S. & Mózg – G.L.A.D.I.S. stała się zła poprzez wylanie na nią soku żurawinowego przez Alex. Zaczęła kontrolować cały budynek Agencji. Okazało się również, że wszystkie myśli G.L.A.D.I.S. zostały zaczerpnięte od szalonego naukowca zwanego Mózg. * Odc. 67: Siergiej Cyberia – cybernetyczny złodziej. * Odc. 67: Geraldine Husk – tym razem podła Geraldine uczyniła z Clover "maszynę" i zbuntowała ją przeciwko Agencji. Mieszkała na zbudowanej przez siebie wyspie najeżonej pułapkami. * Odc. 68: kapitan Hayes – cierpi na oddawanie hołdu gwiazdom. Został kapitanem potężnego statku powietrznego BlingJet, na który zwabił podstępem gwiazdy znane z poprzednich odcinków (i nie tylko). Zamierzał nieskończenie przemierzać przestworza wraz ze swoimi idolami. * Odc. 69: Max Exterminus – dawniej tępiciel owadów, teraz ich król. Wszczepił sobie owadzie DNA, przez co wyglądał jak hybryda robaka i człowieka. Miał zamiar spuścić ogromną bombę z owadzią trucizną, lecz zginął w jej wybuchu. * Odc. 70: Cyryl Hirsey – stworzył serum prawdy, by skłonić gwiazdy do wyjawienia ich największych tajemnic, co przydało się do jego brukowca "Wielkie plotki". * Odc. 71: Yin-Yang – znawca Feng-Shui, wkradł się do Agencji i wykorzystał jej wyposażenie, hipnotyzując Jerry'ego. Chciał połączyć ziemskie kontynenty w coś w rodzaju Pangei. * Odc. 73: Mandy & Duch dzielnicy Vista Verde – Mandy wywołała ducha w noc Halloween, przyczyniając się tym samym do oblężenia całej dzielnicy przez armię zombie * Odc. 74: Shirley – znana z odc. Koncertowa misja trenerka jogi. Zahipnotyzowała swoich byłych uczniów, by wyeliminować konkurencję, np. Kung Fu Fondue. * Odc. 75: prof. Link – chciał uczynić siebie mądrzejszym poprzez zwiększenie mózgu, lecz uzyskał odwrotny skutek. Zatem zmieniał wszystkich ludzi w jaskiniowców, by zostać najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na kuli ziemskiej. * Odc. 87: Geraldine Husk – uczyniła z Arnolda swojego sługę i chciała zemścić się na agentkach. * Odc. 100: Farmer John (i jego synowie) – Wegetarianin. Chciał zniszczyć Sam, Clover i Alex na swojej Farmie oraz zamienić wszystkich ludzi w warzywa, bo nienawidził mięsożerców. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Clover. * Odc. 102 – 104: Mandy, Caitlin, Dominigue i Szalony Wynalazca – Szalony Wynalazca stworzył serum do niszczenia Agencji. Po schwytaniu go Alex przypadkowo wrzuciła go do basenu Mandy. Mandy, Caitlin i Dominigue po kąpieli stały się złe i jedynym ich celem było zniszczenie Sam, Clover i Alex. W tym odcinku mamy agentek dowiedziały się, że ich córki pracują w agencji i na końcu odcinka same zostały agentkami i razem pokonały gang Mandy. * Odc. 108: Babcia i Papa (Oraz ich wspólniczka) – Babcia to wyjątkowo przebiegła 80-letnia złodziejka. W tym odcinku Sam, Clover i Alex miały ją konwojować do więzienia jednak Babcia uciekła. Po czym zebrała swój gang i ponownie próbowała okraść ten sam bank, który obrabowała 30 lat temu. * Odc. 109: Sklepowy Szczur i Blaine – Sklepowy Szczur to facet z DNA szczura. Okradał lokale publiczne np.Centra Handlowe czy Supermarkety. A Blaine dostał rozkaz od swojego zleceniodawcy (od Gelardine Husk) zabicia Clover myśląc, że przeszła na złą stronę. Po nieprzyjacielskiej walce Blaine zrozumiał, że Clover wcale nie jest zła. * Odc. 110: Gelardine Husk – Na stworzonej przez siebie wyspie próbowała zniszczyć Clover i Blaine'a za pomocą swoich mięsożernych roślin. Chciała zniszczyć życie Clover, bo roztrzaskała samochód Alex, ukradła esej Sam oraz ukradła tajną broń agencji. Geraldine Husk była kiedyś agentką ale została zwolniona. * Odc. 111: Muffy Peprich (i jej niewolnice) – Muffy ukradła kontrolujący chip z rządowego laboratorium. Pomoże jej to utworzyć bractwo studentek PEP (Pozytywne, Entuzjastyczne, Proprzyjacielskie). Do bractwa zapisuje się Clover, ale również Mandy i Mindy. Członkinie otrzymały broszki z mikrochipami i robiły wszystko na rozkaz Muffy (obława na SAS, GAG...). Później do bractwa dołączają Sam i Alex, ale na jedną z nich chip nie działa. Okazało się, że Alex prysnęła się dezodorantem blokującym fale radiowe i chip nie zadziałał na nią. Rozdeptuje broszkę Sam, która odzyskuje świadomość. Razem odsyłają członkinie DEPS i ostatecznie Sam rozprawia się z Muffy. * Odc. 112: Nadia (i jej zawodniczki) – Nadja to wysportowana trenerka zawodniczek z Rumunii. Włamała się do Zoo i wykradła małpie DNA. Następnie wstrzykiwała je swoim zawodniczkom by były zwinniejsze i wygrywały wszystkie konkursy. * Odc. 120: Panna Wesołe Paluszki (Sam) i Jazz'owa Rączka – W tym odcinku Sam dziwnie się zachowywała co spowodowało, że Clover i Alex zaczęły podejrzewać, że Sam przeszła na złą stronę. Później okazało się, że Sam szpiegowała przestępcę zwanego Jazz'ową Rączką. * Odc. 121: Jazz'owa Rączka – Próbował stworzyć świat pantomimy zamieniając mieszkańców Beverlly Hills w swoich poddanych. Lecz za sprawą swoich pantomimicznych sztuczek uwięził sam siebie. * Odc. 129 – 130: Pan X (Matka Jerry'ego) – Gdy Jerry postanowił przejść na emeryturę podszyła się pod Pana X i miała przejąć agencję. Zła stała się poprzez wypicie nieudanego eksperymentu Jerry'ego. * Odc. 131-150: Telly Procesor -Bozette Błazenek,Cosmos * Odc.151: Manny Ostry Pazur ,Yves Mont Blanc i Violetta Vanderfleet * Odc.152-154: Shelly-Fanka * Odc.155-156: pan August Roboty * Zrobotyzowane zabawki (odc. Niebezpieczna Zabawa). * "Siłacz" – robot Vernersteina. * CZAD – niszczycielski Komputer (odc. Potwór Z Krzemowej Doliny). * Sztuczna Pluskwa – wynalazek trenera, który polepszał sprawność fizyczną (odc. Sport to zdrowie). * Pająki – roboty stworzone przez Tetsuo Takarę (odc. Szalony Komputerowiec). * Magnaglad, robot Felicity Fensis (prezent od tatusia za 1 mln $) (odc. Gdzie ci mężczyźni). * Fufu – robot-pies milionerki Milan (odc. Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają). * Kwasowe agentojąki – wynalazek Wynalazcy (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane). * Robot Stacy – pochłaniał wiedzę uczniów i pomagał jej odrabiać prace domowe (odc. Współlokator z piekła rodem). * Maskotka Czarnego Odpływu – Wynalazek Sigmunda The Seagulla (odc. Niebezpieczna maskotka). * Odkurzacz zasypujący śmieciami – robot Meredith (odc. Totalny bałagan). * Androidy – wynalazek pana X (odc. Totalny koniec). * Timmy-Chomper (robo-pies) Roboty Agencji * G.L.A.D.I.S. – asystentka Jerry’ego (Wydaje Gadżety). W piątej serii trafiła do ośrodka recyklingu. * Robot do treningów – jak dotąd niepokonany (odc. Ciemna strona G.L.A.D.I.S.) * Agento roboty – mają zastąpić agentki za 60 lat (odc. Awans) * Agento roboty – Wynalazek Agencji WOOHP (odc. Totalne zakupy) * komputer sterowca Wynalazki Przestępców * Kurczące się ubrania (odc. Tajemnicza projektantka, wynalazek Helgi von Gugen). * Bransoletki kasujące pamięć (odc. Do agentek niepodobne, wynalazek Helgi von Gugen). * Mucha Szpieg (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek Wynalazcy). * Agent Bluszcz (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek. Wynalazcy). * "Agentus" (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek Wynalazcy). * Wymazywacz agentek (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek Wynalazcy). * Laserowy wykrywacz agentek (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek Wynalazcy). * Kwasowe agentojąki (odc. Totalnie zdemaskowane, wynalazek Wynalazcy). * Scamlary (odc. Totalny bałagan, wynalazek Tima Scama). * Łapacz i wyrzutnia meteorytów (odc. Totalny kosmos, wynalazek Miss Lady Luny). * Klejnot do zmieniania osobowości (odc. W starym ciele nowy duch, wynalazek Doktora Graya). * Serum Prawdy (odc. Serum prawdy, wynalazek Cyrila Hirseya). * Wysysacze mózgów (odc. Pranie mózgu, wynalazek Lestera Crawleya). * Zmniejszacz (odc. Atak wielkiej Mandy, wynalazek Doktora Kurczysiłka). * Mega Mont Blanc’s (odc. Niebezpieczny świat mody, wynalazek Yves Mont Blanca). Spis odcinków Obsada Nagrody Serial Odlotowe agentki zdobył statuetki Jetix Kids Awards Polska 2005 i 2006 za najlepszy serial Jetix. Kategoria:Treści z Wikipedii Kategoria:Seriale